AU: The Apprentice
Log Title: The Apprentice ' '''Characters: Fortress Maximus (AU), Zarak (AU), Megatron (AU), Olin (AU), Hook (AU), Spike Witwicky (AU) ' 'Location: Earth; Nebulos ' '''Date: 2044 'TP: Apocalypse World TP ' 'Summary: Unbeknownst to both Spike and Zarak, the two fight their final battle near the city of Houston. After Scorponok's humiliating loss, Megatron begins to plan Scorponok's future...a future which will not include Zarak. Olin is more than willing to help out. ' category:2044 category:Apocalypse World TP category:logs ''As logged by '' Spikewitwicky 2044 The great war has come to Earth. And while both Zarak and Spike are well into their advancing years, Spike does have youth on his side...barely. Near the great city of Houston, Scorponok and Fortress Maximus battle it out. But the raised stakes give Fortress Maximus a bit of an extra motivation. Frustrated at having to do this again and again, he summons his great energy sword, and swings it twice before striking it into Scorponok, who, at this fight, seems to look like a former shell of their prize-fighting glory. >*zzzzzzrrrak!!*< The deadly energy blade slides cleanly into Scorponok. Fires start to break out, mainly very closely to Zarak's cabin. He has only minutes to escape before his own cabin area is engulfed in flames. Scorponok continues the battle with the same ferosity that he's shown over the years. Occasionally he growls, frustrated that his organic partner isn't keeping up like he used to and slowing his reaction time. Recently, Lord Zarak has lucked out and been able to avoid hits, but today is not a lucky day. The sword comes inches from his cabin. "Scorponok. Continue the battle! I have to eject." He snarls, hitting the button, ejecting just in time. He hopes his partner can keep up the fight but knows that without him, Scorponok will be confused and unable to carry on for a few minutes at least. Time that Fortress Maximus can use to take him down. On board his cloaked ship the Star Seeker, Olin watches the titanic battle below. Little emotion plays across his handsome green face as Fort Max's sword tears into his father's transtector. He sees Mortilus eject from Scorponok, and Olin's hand twitches on the control bar. Frowning, Olin hesitates before nudging his invisible craft closer. Keeping out of range of his father's cyberkinetic sense, Olin nevertheless remains close enough to save the day should Mortilus find himself in real danger. Fortress Maximus raises his leg cannon and gives another hull-shattering blast to Scorponok, crippling the massive menace enough to do what he's intending to do... he spots Zarak, and with tweezer-like precision, gently pinches the Nebulon, and raises him up...up..up...30-plus stories until he's holding Zarak directly in front of Fortress Maximus' optics. The sound SOUNDS like Fortress Maximus, but the words...pure Spike. "I am sick of fighting you. I am sick of this war. But mostly...I'm sick of YOU, Zarak." He leans even closer in and says in a calm, chilling tone. "Leave this planet. Leave this planet and NEVER come back. For I will finish this conflict once and for all." A stunned Megatron looks as he sees his advantage, Scorponok, has fallen. He cries out "Decepticons...retreat!" The gestalts are ordered to help carry the broken, wounded Scorponok back to the space bridge. Bruticus, Devastator, and even Trypticon all lead a hand to get Scorponok back to the space bridge before Fortress Maximus changes his mind. Fortress Maximus continues to hold Zarak in his fingers. If this is how they should meet their end, by all accounts, it should be on this battlefield today. Olin sighs and leans back. Yeah, he needn't have worried - the Autobot and his human ally would never have the hislas to actually finish off his father. Still, this leaves the matter of Scorponok. After years of fruitful partnership, things seems to be literally on fire. Perhaps it's time for a change. A Zarak must always rule Nebulos, but maybe it's time for a new face to join Scorponok and claim the throne... As the Decepticons retreat, Olin activates his ship's engines, speeding him towards the Space Bridge before it closes... Zarak struggles, but knows that Maximus has him dead to rights in his grip. "Finish it, Witwicky." he speaks to the human component, a bit of hate that is nor entirely all his comes from him, his voice sounding like his transectors more then his own. "You don't think the Decepticons would allow me to live in exile?" he knows theres worse things then dying on the battlefield. Living as an old man watching everything he built carry on without him is one of them. "We all knew this moment would come sooner or later. Its just a mater of time." Fortress Maximus closes his optics. It can't end like this. He sighs and sets Zarak down. And a few frantic Decepticons take Zarak and retreat before Fortress Maximus changes his mind. One Week Later... The badly damaged Scorponok is back at Nebulos. The energy and resources to get him back to the planet were enormous. Now, talk of Scorponok being offlined for weeks for repairs to be made. And over the past week, Zarak has found himself to be involved in fewer and fewer of the discussions about what to do 'next.' Zarak may not be where Scorponok is...yet. But Hook certainly is. And Megatron. And Olin. Megatron mutters ruefully to Olin. "Six weeks...Six weeks without Scorponok." Olin looks up with Megatron with carefully-feigned concern. "Perhaps, Lord Megatron, I might offer some assistance. My father is loyal, but he is losing his mental and physical power in his advanced years. What Scorponok needs now is a partner who is at the peak of his cyberkinetic potential. Someone who would be an asset to Scorponok, boosting his fighting reflexes, instead of dragging him down, leading to..." Olin gestures to the fallen city, needing no more words. Hook has his own orders, oversee the repairs of Scorponok, but also, in the meantime, as Zarak is sometimes away (maybe recovering from his own injuries) he begins to make some 'modifications' inside Scorponok...specifically...the 'de-linking' of his primary Nebulan controller, one that has been at the healm for nearly 25 years. Megatron looks over his shoulder to see if Zarak is nearby. Zarak can occasionally come out of the shadows, even at his old age, he's not a foe to underestimate. Megatron looks at Olin and says quickly "How soon would you be ready?" Olin smirks arrogantly. "I've been preparing to take over since the moment Scorponok came online," he proclaims before his dad returns. "Give me ten minutes with Scorponok. If he agrees to the changeover, I can have him up and running in no time. As Hook heals the body, I'll heal the mind." Olin taps his temple for emphasis. He leaves for Scorponok before Mortilus arrives. Zarak finds himself with what he considers to be the less humane of the options. being spared. He returns to Nebulos, and tries to get on with his life. He does find himself unable to access Scorponok and tries to bring this up with the consortium. "Has Scorponok been offlined permanesntly?" He asks. He hopes its not that hes being ignored. Megatron looks over in surprise to see Zarak up and around. He looks at Hook, who then looks at Zarak and simply says "No." Not giving Zarak an answer as to why he can't enter his creation of destruction. Hook looks at Zarak and asks coldly "Where is your link-up helmet?" Zarak murmurs. "Normally I dont need it. I will locate it though." He says. Someone else has the helmet. And the Decepticons know. This could be a problem. Megatron gives an icy stare at Zarak. He then looks at Hook. "Hook... allow Olin access to Scorponok's mental link-up chamber." Hook taps a few commands into the medbay station. The 'entrance' chamber glows a sky blue hue, signaling access to one of the Nebulons in this area. And it's not Zarak. Olin steps in, but spins around in the doorway and gives his father a smile. "You always wanted me to follow in your footsteps, Dad. This is the final step." He frowns dramatically. "Surely you knew this day would come. Decepticons are immortal - you're not. It's time for me to rule for now, and who knows - someday I'll be on the other side of this conversation, talking to my own son." Megatron smiles darkly at the exchange. No hesitation. Olin saw an opportunity, and went in. Regardless of such primitive notions of 'family.' Megatron gives a menacing chuckle of caution. "First, we must see if it's a match." He adds "But if it was...just imagine...a reenergized... with new purpose...Scorponok, facing an old crippled human, manning your nemesis." Zarak sees that he no longer has access. He has a feeling what is going on. He knows perfectly well that Scorponok is the type to accept old age as a weakness. He begins to think Scorponok would end the bond himself sooner then later if he had the opportunity. He knows other Decepticons would most likely feel the same way. He narrows his eyes. "I can still do this, Olin. I am not as infirm as you believe.." but he knows there's probably no arguing with Olin or the Decpeticons at this point. "Very well." he says, tensing. "I do have some remaining codes to unlock Scorponok." He says. "You understand that I won't give them to you until I am safely out of Trypticon?" he's prepared for this moment, making sure he survives his 'retirement'. Megatron looks down at Zarak and hisses. "Do not test me, Zarak. You have already cost us dearly in terms of resources and more importantly...time. The codes. And I will spare your life for such a insolent political ploy on your part." Olin grins, relaxing almost unperceptively, playing good cop to Megatron's bad cop. "Relax, old man," he grins. "No one is out to get you. You've been loyal to the end - and this is the end. We'll make sure you set back safely, and I'll set you nice in a little retirement villa where you can live out the last of your days in peace and happiness." Zarak knows he'll probably never make it out of here alive if he stalls. Hes worked with Megatron long enough to know better then to test him. He looks at Olin. "Already have this planned out do we..." He nods "Very well." He sends Olin the codes. "The codes are yours. The key to Scorponok is in your hands. I hope, for your sake, my son. you have watched my relationship with the transector." he says. "Don't let him ..or his allies control you." Megatron smiles and says to Zarak. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Megatron looks at Olin, then Zarak. "Perhaps we all keep this under wraps...hmm? Imagine...the next time you face Fortress Maximus. How will a weakened, old, sentimental human fare against the likes of you, Olin?" Olin smirks, accepting the codes and with them, his new role as partner of Scorponok and soon ruler of Nebulos. Looking up at Megatron, Olin sneers, "He will die, Lord Megatron. He's not as butch and hot as he used to be." Megatron, to show he's not heartless...entirely, humors Zarak. "And can I count on you to be available shall Olin need any...advice as Scorponok's link partner?" Zarak tilts his head at Megatron in surprise. Honestly he expected to be killed in his 'weakness'. This might keep him alive. "Of course. There are many things that he will face in the early days and will need my advice." he will need me. And therefore I will live. Hmm! Megatron looks at Olin, and just to show he's in command. "We shall wait until all repairs are complete on Scorponok. We will then run throgh the battle tests here. Then, and only then, when Scorponok is at full power - will you attack Fortress Maximus shall the opportunity arise." Megatron smiles, hearing Zarak's words, but not even giving him the courtesy of looking him in his face. "Excellent. I believe you have each other's comm frequencies, correct?" Meanwhile, back on Earth, Spike promises himself to reach out to DJ Faireborn again. His suiting up for Fort Max the last time was just because the big guy needed a series of upgrades. But for the past few years, he's been fine on his own. But honestly, it should be time to finally turn the keys over, even if it's just a part-time job.